<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Delights by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407749">Small Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>43. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucy’s eyes were glued to the screen, her book laid forgotten on the dining table. Her mind was elsewhere, yet the lego version of Star Wars characters running around at Jiya and Rufus’ command was what her vision had settled on, as did Wyatt’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed the steps and the tall silhouette of the Croatian man who entered the common area, he smiled after he caught a glimpse of just what had her ignoring her reading. Joined her in an easy stride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preston blinked, faced him, frowning, “Hey, is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should be the one asking you this,” his grin widened, “You’ve been watching them play Lego Star Wars for quite some time now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s frown deepened, she peeked at the screen and sighed, running her hands through her hair before glancing down to her book. “Wow, I was really out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip, “There’s something I want to show you. Better leave your book, though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The historian paused, made a face, “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” he said, “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stopped at the bunker’s door, “Flynn, what are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had his back to her, worked on opening the unlocked heavy door, “Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t go outside,” she said, peeking over her shoulder, “Flynn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun around, “Lucy, you’ll have to trust me. Will you or won’t you? I’m going out, with or without you, so, are you coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The historian sighed, “Fine, but if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, “As you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Croatian led her outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Lucy feels is the chilly air, then raindrops hitting her all around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you experienced rain in your own time, Lucy?” he smiled, eyes on the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God!” she hugged herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn moved closer, rubbed her arms, “There.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… This is better than I remember,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did consult Christopher, you know,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming out here. She said it was okay, but we couldn’t take long and if you got the flu, I’d have to take care of you,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said ‘yes’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was worth it,” Garcia smiled, “Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She beamed back, “It is. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be thanking me when you can taste your food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, because Connor really needs to learn how to cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn chuckled, “I guess we better stay here a little longer then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>